Digi Have a Clue?
by Da Puffball chic and a rabbit
Summary: There's a stalker... and he/she is gonna kill 'em all!! Is it Mimi? Is it Matt? Who killed who? Find out! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Digi have a clue

Digi have a clue?

Author's note: This is based on the game and movie, "Clue".If you haven't played Clue or seen the movie, I suggest you do because it's fun to play and watch.Also I don't own Digimon or Clue or Britney Spears, or some of those others, because they're not mine. Oh, and there will be some cussing involved, and some romance and stuff. So, figure out the couples, who kills who, and who's the murderer. Please read and review! ^^

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night. And it was pouring outside, and –

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! No stormy days for me! I hate stormy nights! They're scary and horrifying!" Joe yelled.

"Dear, it will HAVE to be stormy, 'cause I'm the author of this so called Mystery!" I say.

"But, can you at least change the scenery into some happy thing? Like, Rainbows and sunflowers and such?" Joe asked.

"No! Now shut up and get into your setting!" I yell.

"Please? Please, please, PLEASE?!?" Joe asked as he put on his puppy dog eyes on me.

"PAH, NO! BE GONE!! BEFORE I MURDER YOU RIGHT THEN AND NOW!!! I mean, uh, fine, I'll change it to a SUNNY DAY." I say.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Joe pleaded and started kissing my feet. I simply gave him a smirk and walked away.

"Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!"

It was a SUNNY day. There were birds chirping their annoying sound, kids screaming and laughing while the swing on the playground, and teens kissing and hugging while elders just sat and played checkers. Joe looked up at the sky. He wondered if the day was going to be bad or not. He then looked at his watch. '6:66' it read. **wait, there is no 66 in minutes!!** Joe thought. He shook his head a couple of times, and looked at his watch again. It still read '6:66'. He then walked around and saw a bench. He sat on it and watched the birds fly.

"So, I wonder when this day will end?" Joe asked.

"Never I guess." Said the girl beside him. She had short brown hair, and had these funky gloves (ooo… guess who? DUH!).

"Excuse me, who are you?" Joe asked the girl. The girl simply read her 'Cosmo girl' magazine and ignored his question.

"Uh, miss?" Joe asked again. The girl ignored his question again and began flipping pages of her magazine.

"GOLLY! WHO ARE YOU?!?" Joe yelled in her ear. The girl rubbed her left ear.

"Who do you think I am? You fool! Don't talk to me like that! You have no fluffing right you foo! Ghetto in the house man!" The girl yelled back. Then she read her magazine again.

"Uh, may I ask, who sent you?" Joe asked.

"This e-mail did. Said to meet in the park near the playground where all the little brats play with their annoying screams and crap." The girl replied.

"WOW! I got an e-mail too! It said…" Joe said and started rambling about the e-mail he got last night.

"Oh, lets give the guy a prize! He can read!" The girl said sarcastically.

"Hey, now, you got one too! Now who are you?" Joe asked.

"The names Kari. K-A-R-I. Everyone knows me, of course, you don't." Kari said.

"PFFT! I should've known! You and those stupid gloves you always wear, that stupid hair cut, and that stupid magazine you always read!" Joe said and took out his Reader's Digest book.

"So, who are you? Jimmy? Joseph? What was your name again?" Kari asked.

"Joe. J-O-E. Joe. Say it with me!" Joe yelled as he did a little dance.

"Uh, yeah. The guy who helps out in the hospital." Kari said.

"You know what? I hate you. You're annoying. You're too perfect. I hate you." Joe replied and started reading again.

"Well, I hate you. You scrawny boy who wears thick frames as glasses, and can't do nothing!" Kari yelled and started to walk away.

Just then 3 teens walked towards her. One of them had big hair (geez), the other had spikey golden hair (oh yeah), and the other one had pink hair (ooo, guess now!). One of them grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her back to the bench where Joe sat. 

"Hey, is this the bench that we're supposed to meet at by the playground with bratty kids screaming and having fun that was sent to us by e-mail but aren't supposed to tell anyone only the ones that are near the bench?" the big haired guy asked.

"WHAT?!? You are so confusing! Let me put it this way. Ok, did you and the kid get e-mails?" the pink haired girl asked as she pointed to Joe and Kari.

"Hi Mimi, hi Tai, hi Matt." Joe said without looking at them.

"Hi, uh, who are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm Joe." Joe said.

"Oh, the guy that helps out at the hospital!" Mimi said and laughed.

"And who is this bratty wannabe Britney Spears?" Matt asked.

"That's Kari, my stupid and bratty little sister that follows me around everywhere!" Tai yelled and pointed at Kari. Kari grabbed his finger and twisted it.

"Did I mention she's a brat?" Tai asked kissing his finger to make it feel better.

"And don't call me a wannabe Britney Spears, blond!" Kari yelled and kicked him in the nuts. Matt fell to the ground and started coughing.

"That little… B" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Now, now Matt, we don't have time for this." Mimi said. As she shoved a dirty sock she found along the way and shoved it into Matt's mouth.

Then 2 teens came walking. 2 red heads. Guess who.

"Hi Izzy. Uh, bitch." Mimi said and waved.

The red headed chic gave her the finger, and Mimi turned away. They then approached.

"Hi, slut." The red headed chic said.

"Sora, shut up, we don't need this right now." Tai said covering her mouth.

"I'd like to see you try…" Mimi said and clutched her fists at Sora's face.

The rest: TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken and Cody, came later. They all talked about the mysterious e-mails they got last night.

"So, who do you think sent it?" Davis asked.

"Who knows, we know that it's one of us." Ken replied.

"And how do YOU know this stuff, Ken?" Izzy asked.

"Because I'm pure genius, and you're not you odd headed little carrot." Ken replied. Kari and TK giggled.

"I am NOT a carrot! You eggplant! At least I'm not gay!" Izzy yelled and started to give Ken the evil eye.

"Now that's enough! Now who sent it! I want an answer!" Sora yelled as she separated the two. "And I hate veggies!" 

"Well, it wasn't me!" Mimi said and crossed her arms.

"But she caught me on the camera…" Matt said and started to sing.

"Wasn't me!" Tai said and slapped Matt to stop singing.

"Well, I know who did it!" Yolei screamed, "then we can all go home!" 

"WHO?!?" everyone asked.

"I dunno, don't ask me!" Yolei replied. Kari started punching her.

"Ok. I admit. I did it." Joe said and stood up.

"BUT WHY JOE?!?" Cody yelled and started to cry.

"Dude, no one died yet!" Sora said as she threw him a towel to cry into.

"Ok, so why Joe?" Tai asked.

"Well, I've been told that someone has been following you. Watching your every move." Joe said, "And we need to put a stop to it!" 

"But who's spying on us!" Mimi asked.

"We don't know exactly. But the FBI DO know that it was one of us." Joe said.

"NO! the stalker COULDN'T have watched me last night!" Matt said as he looked at Mimi.

"Shut up Yamato!" Mimi whispered.

"Well, yeah, here are the pictures to 'WHAT YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT'." Joe said as he handed Matt the pictures.

"Whoa! I'm keeping these!" Matt said as he shoved them into his back pocket.

"Well, I supposed we keep an eye on each other. Because the stalker guy has killed many people!" Joe said.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS CRAP?" asked Kari.

"Because, I work at the hospital, and the cases I take care of is tied in with this stalking thingy!" Joe yelled.

Just then, a ball came flying. It hit Izzy on the head. Izzy fell on the ground. Everyone rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Mimi said shaking Izzy's head.

"Step aside, let a doctor see this!" Joe said as he pushed everyone aside. He checked Izzy's pulse, "he's dead!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Cody screamed and started to cry.

"Oh suck it up, Cody!" Sora yelled.

"But, that was just a ball! One of those cherry balls!" Tai yelled. He took the ball and examined it. "Dude! There's a dart taped on it!" 

"NOOOO!!! MY POOR IZZY!!!" Davis yelled.

"Yup, so what do we do to him?" Mimi asked.

"I say we bury him in the playground!" TK said and raised his hand up.

"Good idea!" Yolei said as she grabbed him and threw Izzy on the sand. They all helped out on burying him. They kept his head up.

"Ok, now listen you little brats, here's 50 cents. Act like you're burying that kid over there, k?" Mimi said bribing 2 little kids.

"Ok lady!" They both said as the ran to izzy and started to jump on him.

"Aiight, so everyone, be careful! We're all gonna die!" Matt said and crossed his arms.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

END OF CHAPTER 1! ^_^

Author: How you like yes? LOL! So here's what's happening. Kari is a bully chic. Joe is a doctor who helps out in a hospital. Cody has a crying problem. Matt and Mimi… uh… did some stuff last night. And Izzy is dead from a cherry ball with a dart taped to it.

Who's next?


	2. Digi Have a Clue Part 2

Digi have a clue

Digi have a clue?

Author's note: Yay, chapter 2! Ok, another kill… actually, several. And once again, I don't own digimon, cause I just don't, and they're not mine. Oh yeah! Quick recap! Izzy had been killed by a cherry ball with a dart taped to it. And… all this other stuff. So read chapter 2 nows! Read and review!

Chapter 2

Ok, so everyone went home after that day in the park. Everyone was puzzled on who killed Izzy. It was all over the news and radio. The Odiba genious-dead! That night, Joe sent e-mails to everyone again, explaining to meet somewhere else. This time, at the mall.

Dear… you guys!

Well, that was weird, Izzy's dead. I hope he's still buried in the sand at the playground… do you think anyone has found him yet? Well, anyway, I was thinking of finishing the rest of our meeting at the mall near… say, the food court? Yes. Meet near Panda Panda. K?

Joe

"Yes, I'm done with the e-mail!" Joe said and pushed the send button. Then he quickly got into his PJ's and went to sleep.

The next day, everyone got an e-mail. It said to meet at the mall. As soon as Mimi read the e-mail, she dressed up, got a bunch of money, her purse, and ran over to the mall.

"YEAH! GO JOE! Nice place to meet! Now, to go… SHOPPING!!!" Mimi yelled. She bought a bunch of stuff before the meeting took place at lunch. Then she saw Matt.

"Hey, Mimi!" Matt said as he ran over to her.

"Hi Matt!Why'd you come early?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see you! I figured that if you heard the word 'mall', then you'd rush over here as fast as you can!" Matt said as he gave her a hug.

  
"Oh, well, yeah. Want something to eat?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, sure. Panda Panda?" Matt asked.

"Well, DUH. That's where we're meeting!" Mimi said.

Yeah, so they went and ordered orange chicken, Mongolian beef and fried rice.

"So, are you coming to my house tonight?" Matt asked.

"Um, not tonight, Yamato. I don't feel well." Mimi said.

"Awww… I was looking forward to it too…" Matt said and pouted.

"Don't worry, Yamato. There'll be other nights." Mimi said as she finished up her plate.

"So, where do you work now?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I work at Macy's in the other mall. I work at the cosmetics section." Mimi replied.

"Figures…" Matt said.

"Where do you work?" Mimi asked.

"Uh, I WAS an owner of a large company, but then I got fired because I screwed up everyone's computer." Matt replied.

"Oh, Microsoft, is it?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah. I wish that Bill Gates died." Matt said.

Just then, a scream came from the other side of the food court. Everyone looked to see what happened.Mimi and Matt stood up from their table and rushed to see what the big crowd was looking at.There was a girl, hanging from the balcony, getting ready to fall down onto the first floor. It was a long drop from the third.Just then, a book fell from the balcony, causing the girl to fall. She screamed… and… fell. The book quickly landed on top of her tummy.There were medical people there, so they took care of her immediately. Then, Joe rushed down to the first floor, dodging everyone going 'up' on the escalator from the first floor. Joe grabbed the book and looked at it. The book said 'The Guiness book of World Records'. Matt and Mimi just then reached the first floor and caught up with Joe.

"Hey man, who was that, that fell?" Matt asked.

"Well, from the second floor, it looked like Sora. We'll find out as soon as the medical people get her help." Joe replied.

**Yessss, I hope it's her!** Mimi said to herself.

"Hey, you, kid." One of the doctors said as he tapped Mimi on the shoulder.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Well, that girl over there, she's… gone." The doctor said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mimi yelled.

"Well miss, she's dead." The doctor replied and gathered his things and exited the mall.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mimi laughed. Matt and Joe starred at her.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… oh never mind."Mimi said.

The time was 12:06. Joe quickly grabbed both Matt and Mimi's hands and headed toward Panda Panda on the third floor. As soon as the got there, No one was there.

Only Kari and TK.

"Hi you two!" Mimi yelled and ran towards them.

"Hi, Mimi." TK and Kari said.

"So, Anyone come besides you two?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Sora did. Where is she?" TK asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Mimi screamed and laughed.

"Yes! I mean, OH NO! Poor Sora!" Kari said as she did a fake faint.

"C'mon guys, this is serious! Look! Izzy's dead, now Sora! We're being followed once again!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever. Sora was a loser anyway. Who needs her." Matt said as he crossed his arms.

"MAYBE YOU DID IT!" Joe screamed as he pointed at Matt.

"ME? Why would I kill Sora? I would have shot her off! Not throw a stupid book at her and hope she falls!" Matt yelled. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

"WHAT?" Matt asked, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"He's right! Matt was with me eating lunch when Sora was screaming and such!" Mimi said to defend him.

"OH? And where were YOU TK?" Joe asked.

"Uh, I came with Sora. And Kari came with me." TK said.

"Oh yeah." Joe said scratching his head.

"WELL, WHO DID IT?!?" Mimi asked.

"I Don't know! I thought this would be a safe place to meet! But nooooo…"Matt said as he grabbed Mimi's hand, "c'mon! We're ditching this place!" 

"Matt, you go ahead. I have more shopping to do." Mimi said, "besides, you can keep Joe company while you guys find out more clues and stuff, CYA!"

"Oh fine. Just don't get caught being murdered or something. We already have two dead." Joe said and sat back down at the tables.

Mimi left all her bags of clothes and accessories with Joe and Matt while she went to each store a second time. Meanwhile, Joe and Matt went over the clues that they've gathered.

"Well, for one, Izzy got killed by a Cherry ball with a dart taped to it. Sora got killed by a book entitled, 'Guinness book of World Records.' It seems that the killer is childish yet smart. Who fits this description?" Joe asked rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Well, I could think of one. Izzy. But he's dead, and he wouldn't kill himself with a cherry ball.And yet again, he's not a child. He's the same age as Mimi. So scratch Izzy out." Matt said taking out a receipt from one of Mimi's 'Charlotte Russe' bags, and writing on the back of it, "Izzy, off!"

"How 'bout TK? He's a kid, plays with those kids at the playground all the time!" Joe asked.

"Uh, I don't think TK would kill Sora, since she's the one who drove TK and Kari over here." Matt said, crossing TK off the list of suspects.

"Ok, how about that brat, Kara?" Joe asked.

"First of all, it's Kari. Second of all, she WOULD try and kill Sora, but she's the one who also drove her here as well. And she would LOVE to kill Izzy, but then again, we don't know. She's a brat, which gives her away." Matt said.

"Well, put her on the murderer list! She's definitely one of our prime suspects!" Joe yelled. Matt wrote her down on the right side of the receipt.

"Uh, how 'bout that kid that always cries… Cody. That little kid cried so hard after the cherry ball killed Izzy. Maybe he killed Izzy! And maybe he killed Sora because he reads that crappy book of records! And he's smart!" Matt yelled as he raised his fist up.

"Matt, you're creating a scene. And besides, Cody isn't here." Joe said reaching over to cross Cody off.

"NO! Everyone's supposed to be here by 12, right? Lunch time! Cody would still be here if he was eating because he eats so frickin' slow! And the so called accident occurred at 12:06, saying that he got ready from the fourth floor, dropped the book, which so HAPPENS to land on Sora's head, causing her to fall, and die! Oh… I'm good…" Matt said doing a little dance on one of the revolving chairs.

"WRONG AGAIN, SHERLOCK! There is NO fourth floor in this mall!And besides, Cody's afraid of heights, which says that he's not on the third floor, and stating that he can't be on the second floor, because that's STILL to high! Furthermore, he would be on the first floor where it's safe, and that's where Sora fell to! See! I'm the one that's good!" Joe yelled as he stood up on his revolving chair, tried to do a dance, but fell.

"HAHA, well, anyways, just leave Cody on the murderer's list. I'll call him right now!" Matt said as he got his cell phone and punched in the numbers to Cody's apartment number. Joe grabbed the phone from Matt's ear, causing Matt to fall off his chair.

"Hello? Is this the Hida's Residence? Yes, well, is Cody home? What? He's not? Where is he? WHAT?!? He went to the mall? When?!? Oh, at 11? Who drove him? TAI?!? GAHH!!! Who else did he drive? Yolei, Ken and Davis? So they're still in the mall?!? Ok, thank you Mrs. Hida!" Joe said as he clicked the cell phone back into it's state. He gave it to Matt.

"WELL?!? WHERE IS HE?" Matt asked eagerly. He tried to put the cell phone back into his pocket but was shaking. He dropped his cell phone causing it to break. "NOOO!!! That was Mimi's phone!!! She's gonna kill me!!" Matt yelled as he fell to his knees, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Matt emotionally cried loudly.

"Matt! This is no time to cry about a stupid cell phone!" Joe yelled as he smacked Matt's face. He helped him sit upright, and gave him his handkerchief.

"Thank you Joe, I needed that. But Mimi's gonna kill me! We gotta buy her a new phone, fast!" Matt yelled as he ran for the nearest cell phone repair store.

"But Matt?!?…. oy." Joe sighed as he ran after him. Joe saw Matt go down the escalator to the second floor, then down to the first floor. There was a cell phone repair store right next to 'Wet Seal'. Matt quickly rushed in.

"Hi, can I please have this cell phone fixed immediately? I'm in a hurry! And I would like it to be wrapped as well!" Matt yelled at the counter. Joe tapped him on his shoulder.

"WHATTTTTTT!!!!" Matt jumped as he turned around furious, "oh, it's you, Joe. Well, WHAT?" 

"Dude, you're talking to a sign that says 'be back in 10 minutes, on lunch break.'" Joe said as he pointed to the sign.

"GAHHHHH!!!!!! I don't have time for this!!!" Matt yelled as he slid down to his knees.

"Well, I saw Mimi in Wet Seal. I'll come back later while you…" Joe said as he suddenly fell.

"Joe? Joe? HELLO!? What we're you going to say?" Matt said as he tried to help Joe up. "There, now what?" Matt asked as Joe quickly fell back down.

Matt turned Joe's head around and he saw nothing. Joe didn't have a pulse either. 

Matt quickly turned to Wet Seal.

"Mimi?" 

*******************************************************************

Author: oooooooo… what will happen next, dudes? MWAHAHAHAH!Read and review, pweeeeaaaze?!?


	3. Digi Have a Clue Part 3

Digi have a clue

Digi have a clue?

Author's note: Chapter 3 is up! Ok, so far, Izzy, Sora, and Joe are dead from rather silly toys and objects. Who killed them? We left off at Matt trying to find out what killed Joe, and the saw Mimi. Could she be the killer? Ok. Enough. Again, I don't own digimon, 'cause it's not mine. Ok. So now… what will Matt do to find the killer?

Chapter 3

"Mimi?" Matt asked astonished. Mimi ran over to him.

"Oh my gawd, I was looking at a pair of cute cherry capris, right? Yeah, and this thing comes crashing through the mosaic walls, and bouces off onto nowhere! The walls and clothes were completely shattered, so a ran out of the store. I saw you and Joe, so I ran toward you guys! What's wrong with him?" Mimi asked as she explained her story.

"Mimi, wha'd you do to him!" Matt yelled.

"I didn't do nothing! I was looking at these capris while loud crashes came barging into the store! I could've gotten killed right then and now!" Mimi yelled at him and turned her back at him, "you're accusing me of killing Joe? PAH! That's stupid! I was looking at clothes!!!" 

"Yeah, I guess that's logical. So what are we going to do about Joe?" Matt asked.

"Well… we can…" Mimi explained her plan while TK and Kari were heading their way.

"Hi, we heard about Joe. We called an ambulance as soon as we saw the damage on Wet seal from the second floor." TK said as he pulled out his bright yellow cell phone.

"SHIT! THE CELL PHONE!!!" Matt yelled as he began to cry. Mimi comforted him.

"What happened? Why are you crying at TK's cell phone?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I broke it, Mimi! You're pretty pink cell phone that you bought and said that if I broke it you'll beat the crap out of me! WAHHHHHH!!!" Matt cried and yelled.

"Uh… there's a repair store right over there…" Mimi pointed.

"YAY! Has it been 10 minutes already? GOLLY!" Matt yelled with joy as he rushed into the store. Mimi, Kari and TK discussed what happened.

"Well, I was looking at these cute cherry capris in Wet Seal. Then suddenly, a loud crash and boom came barging into the store! Then, I looked up, and all the mosaic walls and clothes were shattered to pieces! I ran outside, and I saw Matt and Joe next to the Cell phone repair shop. Then, Matt told me that Joe's dead. I wonder what caused him to just fall like that…" Mimi pondered.

"Well… we saw the whole thing on the first floor." Kari said. Matt came out of the store with a brand new cell phone.

"I DID IT!!! And it only cost 500 bucks!" Matt yelled as he raised the pink cell phone up. TK and Kari's jaws dropped.

"Thank you, Yamato. You didn't have to buy me a new one at such a cheap price." Mimi said as she gave Matt a hug.

"500 SMACKERS?!?" TK and Kari yelled.

"Don't worry Takeru, Kari. It went on my tab." Mimi said as she touched them both on the nose.

"Anyways, Joe, Izzy and Sora are now dead." Matt said.

"Hi guys!" Tai yelled as he walked towards him.

"Tai, what are you doing here? Where are the others?" Kari asked.

"Well, first, we were supposed to meet at Panda Panda at 12. But then we were on the second floor. We were blocked off by security because an accident happened or something. Then like we had to stay on the second floor for an hour until everything was cleared. Second, the others are on the third floor eating a late lunch at Panda Panda." Tai said.

"Well, just to inform you, Sora's dead. She's the one that got killed when you guys were on the second floor. She fell to the first floor from the third floor. Second, right now, Joe is over there, dead from who knows what. Third, I was almost killed by these thingys that came flying into wet seal!" Mimi yelled.

"Well, who cares about Sora. She was a …… anyway." Tai said as he walked towards Mimi and hugged her.

"Hey now, hands off my woman!" Matt yelled.

"She's MY woman!" Tai yelled back in reply.

"MIMI?" Tai and Matt asked as they looked at her.

"Well, I was going out with Tai." Mimi shrugged.

"GAHHHH!!!" Matt yelled and started to cry.

"HA! Told ya she was mah woman! Now back off!" Tai yelled.

"WHY MIMI?!? WHY!!!!" Matt cried.

"Hey guys!" Yolei came towards them. Ken, Cody and Davis followed behind.

"FINALLY!" Tai yelled, "You guys eat so slow!"

"It's not our fault! You can't blame Cody for eating so slow! He was playing with a carrot the whole time, whether or not to eat it!" Ken yelled.

"Oy… anyway, we gotta find out who killed who! We're going to have to split up and search for clues!" Tai said, "Matt, you go with Kari and TK to the third floor. Ken, you go with Yolei and Davis. Cody, you go with…"

"Us!" Mimi said.

"Mimi! What about our makeout session!!!" Tai yelled.

"OH stop, we always have makeout sessions every hour!" Mimi yelled back.

"GAH… fine." Tai yelled.

"Better yet, why don't I go with Matt's group while I bring TK over to yours?" Mimi asked.

"NO! I want my makeeout session… NOW!" Tai yelled as he grabbed Mimi to kiss her.

"Tai! Stop… kissing… me!" Mimi yelled and pushed Tai aside, "I think I should go with Matt's group for sure, cause all you wanna do is kiss me!"

"But MIMI!?" Tai yelled.

"BAH! It's over Tai!" Mimi yelled as she searched for Matt.

"GAHHHHHHH!! Look what you did Cody!!! I've been dumped by the same girl six times already!!!" Taichi screamed at Cody. Cody just started laughing.

"Six times? That's hilarious!!!" Cody yelled and fell down laughing.

"Yeah… well… what do you know, shrimp!" Tai mumbled under his breath.

Mimi caught up with Matt and the others. Mimi told TK to go with Tai's group. He did, and she followed Matt.

"WHY?!? I bought that cell phone for youuuuuu!!" Matt yelled and started to cry again.

"It was on my tab…" Mimi said as she gave him a tissue, "hanky?" Matt took it and blew really hard. Some snot went onto Kari's hair.

"Ok… WIPE THIS NOW!!!!" Kari yelled.

"Wipe it yourself, brat!" Matt screamed. "Anyways, that was 500!!!" 

"GAH!!! I dumped Tai already! All he wanted to do was kiss me all day…" Mimi said as she hugged Matt. "See, you're not like that, you're such a sweetie!" 

Matt sniffed up his snot, "I am?" Matt said wiping off his tears.

"Of course you are…" Mimi said as she wiped off some of his tears. Matt hugged her.

"YAY! Now can you go out with me?" Matt asked.

"Whatever…" Mimi said as she kissed him.

"Blech…" Kari simply said.

~During Ken's search…~

"Jinkies!" Yolei yelled as she picked up a clue.Everyone gasped.

"Yolei said Jinkies!!!" Davis yelled.

"A CLUE! A CLUE!!!" Cody yelled.

"Uh, wrong story, Cody." Ken said.

"Oh… ok, never mind. Anyways, wha'd you find, Yolei?" Cody asked.

"I see… a paintball gun." Yolei said as she picked it up. "Hmm… one ammo left. Very interesting."

WHAT'S SO INTERESTING ABOUT A PAINTBALL GUN?!?" Davis yelled.

"Well, the last one is pink… that's all. And it's a really pretty color!" Yolei yelled.

"But wait… it was positioned to hit that store over there!" Ken pointed to the store on the third floor.

"Wait… but that's Wet Seal." Cody said.

"That store is totally wiped out! It's shattered!" Davis yelled trying to think of who did this.

"Well, we better stay here and find more clues. Ken, you're a genius, THINK!" Yolei said. Ken started to ponder his thoughts.

~During Tai's search…~

Tai, TK and Cody were on the third floor.They were looking around the cell phone repair shop and Wet Seal, where it was blocked off.They found some shells of…

"Wow… paint balls.Pink too. Very girly. Who would use that? Oh, here's some yellow shells too…" TK said as he examined one.

"Very interesting…" Cody said as he sat down to think.

Tai looked up at the first floor.He saw Matt's group, and saw Mimi making out with him next to the pole.He then fixed his eyes on the second floor. He saw Ken's group with… a GUN!?

"EVERYONE DUCK!!!! THERE'S A GUNMAN ON THE SECOND FLOOR!!!!" Tai screamed. Everyone on the first floor yelled in horror and started hiding for their lives.Soon, everyone on the second floor did the same thing.The people on the third floor grabbed a spot to see what was happening down below.

"Tai! Nice going asshole!!!We just found this thing lying around next to this pole!!!" Yolei yelled down at Tai.

"Well, you're the killer then!!" Tai yelled back at Yolei.

"Uh, NOT! Come up here right now!!!" Yolei yelled.

"Fine, bitch!!" Tai yelled back as he grabbed Cody and TK and headed up the escalator.Just then, the paintball gun went off, and the pink paintball headed for Tai. Tai ducked, but then it got TK.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOLEI!!!!!!" Tai screamed.TK fell off the escalator and on to the fountain, head first.Tai jumped in after him.Yeah, then there was this large splash.

"It's alright everyone!!! We're FBI!!" Cody yelled as hard as he can. "Please continue with your shopping and ignore our investigations!!"Everyone got up, and started shopping again.

"Dang… Cody… how'd you… do that?" Tai asked.

"I dunno, I just did." Cody replied.

"Well anyways, TK's dead. His head is bleeding." Tai said and called an ambulance.They took care of TK and ran him into the hospital.

4 dead.And more to go…

Author: yes!!! TK's DEAD!!! I mean… awwwww… why did I have to kill HIM?!? **evil laugh in background** anwayz, chapter 4, coming soon! And bunnie and kir and Mr. D will help out this time… I wonder who I should kill next…


	4. Digi Have a Clue Part 4

Digi have a clue

Digi have a clue?

Author's note: Quick recap.4 dead.Izzy, Sora, Joe and TK. Mimi broke up with Tai.Ken's group found a paintball gun postioned at Wet Seal. There was a pink paintball left in the gun.It accidentally fired, pointing at Tai, but he ducked and it got TK. TK fell off the escalator and plunged into a fountain, head first.Who will be next? And once again, I don't own digimon, yeah, you get the drill.Uh…

Chapter 4

Matt's group ran down the escalator to the second floor. Tai's group got up to the second floor.Tai was already screaming at Yolei for trying to kill him, and killing TK at that.Matt was furious as well and started yelling at Yolei. Yolei began to cry, so Ken took over,saying that it was an accident.

"Look bastard!She killed my little brother!!" Matt screamed as he tried to strangle Ken.

"It… was… an… accident!!" Ken tried to tell him as he passed out on the floor.

"Great one, you killed another one!" Kari yelled.

"Oy, he's just passed out." Matt said.

"Well, what are the clues so far, gang?" Mimi asked.

"Well, there was a paintball gun positioned at Wet Seal, where it fired pink paintballs, shattering the whole store.Oh, and there were a few yellow shells as well." Davis said acting all smart.

"Well, we didn't find anything." Mimi said crossing her arms.

"Yeah… cause you were making out with Matt the whole time!" Tai yelled and slapped Mimi, "You whore!"

"HEY!!! NO ONE, BUT NO ONE, SMACKS MY GIRL!!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET SOME!!" Matt screamed and punched Tai.They were getting into a big fight, and creating a scene.

"Matt, Tai, stop!!!" Mimi yelled.They both stopped.

"Yes, Mimi, anything for you…" they both said.

"ARG… anyways, what did you find, Tai?" Mimi asked.

"I want you Mimi…I mean… uh… hehe… we found… uh… nothing?" Tai stuttered.

"I can tell your lying, cause when you're replying… stutter stutter… s-s-s-stutter, stutter…" Matt began to sing.

"Not now, Matt." Cody said.

"Oh, sorry. Gawd I love that song!" Matt said as he started humming to himself.

"AND I'M NOT LYING!!" Tai yelled.

"Well, we all know that a book killed Sora, a ball killed Izzy, a paintball killed TK… from Yolei on ACCIDENT, and we don't know what killed Joe.How did you find him, Matt?" Davis asked.

"Well, he was face down.I tried to stand him up, but then he just fell down again.And I checked his pulse.He didn't have one.So he was pronounced dead at the scene while there were paintballs being shot around…" Matt said furious at Yolei.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Kari yelled.  
  


"It's not an accident!!What if I kill you next?!?" Matt yelled as he looked at Kari. Everyone looked at him.

"WHAT?!? WHAT?!? I didn't kill anyone!!" Matt yelled as he sat himself down.

"Ok. So it's one of us then." Tai said in a serious voice. Everyone looked at each other.  
  


"Well, the murderer would hate Izzy, Sora, Joe, and TK… now who would THAT be? HMMM?!?" Mimi asked and pointed to Cody.

"Me, why me? I love Izzy, Sora, Joe and TK!" Cody screeched.

"Well they're dead now!!! You fruit!" Mimi yelled.

"Uh… YEAH… ANYWAYS… I…" Davis began to say, but suddenly, shots were fired on the 3rd floor next to the elevator. They all rushed up one of the elevators to see what was happening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The voice screamed.Mimi ran… and of course, TRIPPED.Tai helped her up.

"Are you okay, my love?" Tai asked.

"Uh, I ain't your love!!!" Mimi yelled as she slapped him.

"She wants me…" Tai said with his words slurred together. Then he quickly fell.The rest of the gang ran over to the screaming.Then, there was a huge crowd around the guy… or girl who fell.Tai pushed his way through, and screamed like some girly five year old who had just seen a disgusting little bug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!" 

"What?!? WHAT?!? TELL MEEEE!!!" TK screamed as he ringed Tai's neck.Tai spoke a few words.

"She… lying… ewwwness…" Tai said after gasping for breath… and then fainted without warning.

"Lazy poo…" Matt mumbled. 

Just then, Mimi's cell phone began to ring.It had the tune of "Take a Ride"… (and yeah, cell phones CAN ring like that.) and Matt began to sing along with it.Mimi hit him with her phone and answered it. 

"Hello?" Mimi said into the phone.

"hiiiii… do you love scary movies?" the voice asked.

"Sorta kinda… what's your point?" Mimi asked.

"What's your favorite?" the voice asked.

"UH… is this Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"NO. HE'S DEAD YOU PANZY!!!" the voice yelled.

"Oh yeah! Like, no duh!" Mimi said and started acting all ditzy over the phone.She told the voice dude about her day at the mall, and how several people died. "SO, how was your day Mr. Scary Voice Dude?"

"Well… I bought some really great thongs.They're red, and I'll be seeing you in one soon." The voice replied.

"GAHHHHH!!! MATT!!!!" Mimi yelled and pushed the button on the phone to turn it off.She turned to Matt.

"Hi Mimi, who was that?" Matt asked.

"You've seen me naked already!!!! What more do you want?!?" Mimi yelled and slapped him.Matt began to fantasize…

"Dude, it wasn't Matt who was talking to you… he can't even afford a cell phone!" Kari yelled.Matt dragged her outside and started beating her up.He came back about five minutes later.

"I can SOOOO!!! Damn that girl!!! Tai, why can't we kill her?!?" Matt asked.Everyone looked at him awkwardly… yet again.

"WHAT?!? I'm soooo serious!!! I didn't do it!!!" Matt yelled.

"So… who called me?" Mimi asked.Mimi looked at Tai.Tai was still lying there… fainted.Kari was outside… all beat up, and wouldn't come back.Matt was busy rubbing his face, cause it was very red.Yolei was… somewhere else…and Ken was… still on the second floor, fainted?Oh… Tai woke up.

"Mimi! Dude! Do you know who that was that just fell?!?" Tai asked.

"NO… you fainted before you can tell all of us!!" Mimi yelled back.

"Oh… well… that was… SORA!!!" Tai yelled.

"wait… I thought she was already dead from the fall!" Mimi yelled.

"Uh… NO… well, she's dead now, seeing all the blood and crap." Tai said, "It's okay… I'm here if you need someone to cry onto…" Tai pulled her close and started to hug her.

"Whatever, besides, that stupid bitch needed to die a second time… that bitch…" Mimi said and sat back down.

"OOOOOOOOOKAY!!! Now then, We have… Izzy, Sora killed twice, Joe, and TK killed by Yolei." Tai said pondering his thoughts.

"Well then… I know who did it!" Just then… Ken started walking towards them.

"Dude! You've been out for a while!" Mimi yelled.

"Shut up you fruity woman! ANYWAYS…" Ken said as he started telling his theory.

Ken's view of his so-called theory:

Yeah. So like I was saying.Izzy, who got hit by a cherry ball… with a dart.Very unusual.A 'guinness book of world records' book hit sora, who dropped from the third floor.And was killed twice later on.This time, with blood.Joe, who was supposedly hit by a paintball on the neck.Mimi, who almost got killed by paintballs in wet seal.Yolei, on the second floor, found a gun with pink paintballs.

SOOOOOO… I'd say it was a chic. Yes, a chic.Who can easily run from the first floor, to the third floor, to the second floor, to the third floor yet again, and to the second floor yet again.

Sora drove Kari and TK to the mall and arrived at 12:00, just in time for the gang to meet.Tai's group, including Yolei, Cody, Davis and I, came at 11:00, with Tai driving us.Matt, Mimi and Joe, on the other hand, arrived at 12, but didn't see Sora and her group.Sora got killed, supposedly looking down to the third floor, someone forced her to go over the railing.Then, I guess the killer dropped a book on her head, causing her to drop, and get killed on the first floor.

Matt, Mimi and Joe, looked over, saw it was Sora.Then, Mimi went shopping, while Joe and Matt figured out clues.Then, another incident occurred. Down at the third floor, 'Wet Seal', is where Mimi was.Shots were fired from the second floor, which was a paintball gun.The paintballs were pink, an some orange.Then Yolei, me and Davis saw the paintball gun positioned at 'Wet Seal'… where Mimi was.AND… some shot off the walls, sending a paintball to Joe, walking to 'Wet Seal', and was killed there.Matt was unaware of the situation because he broke Mimi's cell phone.Then, as he got it repaired, walked out of the store, saw Mimi.Then, Tai, Cody and Kari came down to the third floor.Yolei was shouting at you guys on the third floor, stating that she had a gun.The thing accidentally fired itself, aiming at TK.TK fell over, head first, and got killed.

AND HERE IS HOW IT ALL HAPPENED.Somebody must have slipped to the first floor, then to the third floor, back to the first floor, then to the second floor, firing shots, then down to the third floor, where we are now. AND WHO DID IT?!?

"uh… who?" Matt asked.I looked at him coldly.

IT WAS MIMI!!!I pointed to her, and she took a deep gasp in surprise.

"What? It wasn't me! Besides, I couldn't-." Mimi said to me, telling her side of the story.

YOU, were the one that looked over the rail, dropped the book on Sora!YOU, were the one who killed Joe, from the second floor, rushed down to the first floor, into 'Wet Seal', creating the thought that you were in there when Matt arrived!! Seeing Joe dead.YOU, were the one who were firing the paintballs!!Masking yourself in thinking that you couldn't have done it.

"Yes, it was me!! So whatcha gonna do about it? HUH GENIOUS?!?" Mimi yelled and pulled out a gun.Everyone ducked for cover, except me.

Wait, there's more.You know that cherry ball that Izzy got killed from?Well.You told the story to Matt that you were LOOKING at some cherry capris when some shots came exploding in.BUT! You were on the second floor, firing the shots, which hit Joe, and rushed down to the third floor, creating the illusion.That's why you used the cherry subject.You gave it away, when I remembered the CHERRY ball.

"Well… you can't catch me!" Mimi yelled as she screamed.Matt, Tai, and I went running after her, trying to block all exits possible at the mall.

"HA!Too bad Mimi, you did it again!!" Tai yelled as he blocked one exit.She headed for another.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll keep your cell phone!" Matt yelled as he blocked another exit. She headed for the one all the way on the first floor.I chased her up the escalator, and caught up to her.As she raced for one of the exits, I caught her and slapped her.She fell, and I called security to do the rest.

"Great job, Ken! That was very unexpected!" Tai said to me as he raised his hand up for a high five.I gave him one.

"Yeah man, who would have ever thought that it could be Mimi?" Cody asked. And gave Ken a thumbs up.

"NOOOOOOOOO… why Mimi??!" Matt cried. "See, toldja it wasn't me!" Matt yelled and stood proud.

"But she caught me on the counter…" Tai began to sing.

"Wasn't me…" Yolei sang after him.

+THE END+

Everyone laughed cheerfully.They all went home.Mimi, was charged with murder on 5 accounts.Murdering Sora twice… LOL.She was sent to prison for 35 years, to work as a janitor, cleaning all the disgusting toilets.Mimi also lost her job at the other mall.She was banished from all malls from now until she died.

*~*

Matt got his job back from Microsoft, and was promoted Vice President of the corporation.Tai and Ken were working for him as well.

*~*

Kari and Cody married (EWW)… 

THE END! No wait… I already said that… LOL!

**Now that's what could've happened… BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS?!?**

Author's NOTE: Well, you have to wait for the next story for the REAL ending… thought I gotcha there huh? Yeah, you just HAD to scroll down and ruin the moment.LOL.Duh, I wouldn't make Mimi the killer! Are you stupid or something? Anywayz, the story Ken told seemed logical, no? Please review man!


	5. Digi Have a Clue Part 5

Digi Have a Clue

Digi Have a Clue?

Author's note: Heh!I gotcha there on the last chapter… didn't I?Thought it was the end… HA. A four chapter story is not enough for me! **evil laugh** Erhem.Well, here's the last chapter… this is yet again… in Ken's view. Sad, no?OH YEAH! I don't own digimon, too bad the second season is over… now it's the third, which is going to suck, major!!OK.On with the story! ^^Another thing… there's a lot of… _~*Whoever the hecks… VIEW*~_ in this chapter.I think it's pretty gay, but hey, this is how the story's gonna end.Get with the picture!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

DIGI HAVE A CLUE PART 5

** **

** **

**~*Ken's View*~**

We all sat down.Matt was next to the pole, Mimi and Tai were leaning on the railing, Cody was sitting at the foot of the pole, Kari was sitting on the tiled floor, and Yolei and I were sititng on the bench.

"So, who do you did it Ken?" Yolei asked as she handed me a gummy bear out of her candy bag.

Well, from Matt, I discovered some clues that Matt told me about before Joe… uh… fell, I replied.

"Well… HELLO?!Who did it?" Mimi asked me.

I thought about it, and here are the clues Matt and Joe discussed.The 'Guinness book of World Records' was one of them.The ball with the dart taped to it.There was the paintball gun as well.The other clues were the cell phone, since Matt wasn't the one that called.

"Yeah right, you're just covering for him!" Mimi yelled at me as she gave Matt a fist.I calmly put my hand, taking down the fist.It's like we were arm wrestling or something.

Anyways, I was telling them all this other stuff.Well, we got here at 11:00 am.Sora's group got here at about 12:06.And I guess Matt's group came at 12.So… it could've been from my group or Matt's.No one from Sora's group could have done it, because they came 6 minutes late… either that, or it was 4, because Sora fell at 12:06.

"THIS IS CONFUSING!!!" Davis screamed as he started scratching his hair like mad.I saw Kari go over to him and kiss him.Davis blushed as usual.I guess Kari can't kiss TK anymore… cause he's dead.I giggled.

So anyways, it could've been Davis, Cody, Tai, Mimi, Matt, Kari, Yolei, or me.

"Hey now… what if YOU did this, this… killingness!!" Yolei screamed and pointed.She did a quick faint, fell over the bench and started giggling.

Well, I told her, why would I be revealing all these clues and theories to you guys? Yolei quickly got up and sat back down.

"You know what? Good point. Go on." Yolei said.

OK, back to me.Anyways, who hates Sora in this group, I asked.I looked around.Mimi and Kari raised their hand.

Ok, who here in this group hates Joe? I looked around again.Kari raised her hand.

Ok, who here hates Izzy? I looked around yet again.Kari raised her hand.

Ok, who here hates TK? I looked around… AGAIN.Kari didn't raise her hand, but Tai did.I thought about it… and yeah.It didn't make sense.SO I quickly went to another plan.

**~*EVERYBODY'S VIEW…*~**

** **

"Wait… so… what does that prove?" Kari asked.

"Nothing." Ken said.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT?!?"

"Nothing, I thought it would lead to something, but it didn't. I'm stupid."

"That's one thing right!"

"Wait… so… here's my view of it!" Mimi said as she did the little quote and unquote thing with her two fingers.

**~*MIMI'S VIEW*~**

** **

Well, I'm not smart as Izzy, or Joe, or Ken… or not.But here's my version.When I left Matt and Joe to look for clues, I went to the second floor.I bought a bag of candies from the Sweet Candy Factory… and sat on a bench that over looked the bottom of the mall.It was quite pretty too, since it was May and all.There were a bunch of flowers and crap.Anyways, I looked up at the pretty flowing rainbow ribbon thingys on the ceiling.Then I caught a glimpse of Matt.He was reading some kind of book.It was pretty big.Then I started eating my candy again.

Yeah, so I headed to Wet Seal on the third floor, since there was a 30% off sale over there.I walked down the escalator, and started walking towards it.I saw Matt and Joe there too.It seemed that Matt was in a hurry so he headed to the Cell phone repair shop for some reason.So I entered Wet Seal, and I saw these cute cherry capris!! They were adorable, so I got it off from it's hangers, and tried it on… well, to see what it would look like from the front view.It looked really fat on me, so I clipped it back on to the hanger thing.

Then suddenly, these pink things shot into wet seal!I quickly ducked, and the rest followed.As soon as it was over, I got up.It was weird, because all the mosaic stuff was broken, and pink was all over the place.I quickly ran out of the store, trying to avoid all the mosaic pieces on the floor.I saw Joe on the floor, and Matt trying to help him up.And yeah, I saw him.

"What was THAT?!?" Matt asked me.

I was like… what? 

"That story!!!That had nothing to do with the clues!!!" Matt said.

Yeah, but like… so! At least it had something to do to fill up something! Ken's theory didn't even make sense!! Let's see you do a theory!! I said.

**~*MATT'S VIEW*~**

** **

Ok, so I was discussing stuff with Joe.I wasn't really paying attention, so I told him that I was going to look over what was going on, on the first floor.I wanted to get away from him because I needed to finish this book I was reading.It was pretty good.Anyways, I went back to Joe, and you were already gone.So, I was trying to call Cody, but Joe snatched it away from me.I got it back, and I guess I dropped it. 

So we ran to the Cell Phone Repair shop on the second floor.I rushed in, and I guess Joe stayed behind.I was yelling at what looked like a sales clerk, but Joe came up to me and said that it was a sign that said 'be back in 15 min.' or something like that.Anyways, I waited, then went back.They fixed the cell phone, added some new technology or whatever, and gave it to me.It was cool looking, so I ran out of the store to tell Joe.He dozed off or something, cause he was on the floor.I tried to help him up, and I did for a second, then he fell down.And something happened to the store next door.It was all shattered and stuff.The mosaic walls, the glass, the clothes, everything damaged!! Then… I saw Mimi. 

**~*EVERYONE'S VIEW*~**

** **

"Ok, that was retarded. I heard that one before!!" Kari yelled.

"So?At least it's a story!! YOU TELL ME ONE!!" Matt yelled back.

"Ok…fine.My story will blow all ya'll outa da water!" Kari yelled in some ghetto crap.

"She's acting ghetto again…" Ken whispered to Yolei.

**~*KARI'S VIEW*~**

** **

Yeah, so I was like… with TK and Sora.It was pretty gay, so I went to order some lunch at Hot Dog on a Stick.And I ordered some lemonade.Then I went back to wherever the heck we were sitting.Yeah, so Sora wanted some air, cause I guess she was getting sick from the long car ride.So, I guess she went to the railing, to see what was up.I was sitting with TK.We were talking about Sora and how stupid she looks in that outfit.It was gay, I told him.He agreed, of course, If he didn't, then I'd sock him so hard, it won't even be funny!

Yeah, and all these retarded screams came.I was getting to Sora's hair, while I was so RUDELY interrupted!! I told TK to stay with me, so when everybody left their seats, we'd steal their food!He agreed to that as well.So, everybody crowded up to where Sora was.We stole some orange chicken, and some money from ladies who left their purses lying on the revolving chairs.Stupid people.Yeah, and everybody rushed back. Then we saw Matt and Joe.They told us that Sora fell off the railing, and got killed from the fall.I was like… celebrating in my head! I was so happy that Sora's dead!! It was a funny thought too.I could've done better, but I guess she did it to herself.Serves her right.

**~*EVERYBODY'S VIEW*~**

"Well… that was gay." Mimi said.

"Yeah, totally." Tai said.

"Hey, at least it wasn't all sweet and happy like the rest of ya'lls!!" Kari yelled.She started socking Tai.

"YOU GUYS ALL SUCK!!! I KNOW WHO DID IT!!! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT HERE IN THIS STUPID MALL TO FIGURE OUT WHO KILLED WHO!! NOW LET ME TELL MY STORY!!" Cody screamed.Everyone looked at him and quickly sat down on whatever to sit on.They listened attentively.

** **

**~*CODY'S VIEW*~**

** **

Ok.So, it couldn't have been our team, because that would be stupid, and I would know by now who did it and we would be all home by now!! Well, except for the murderer.Anyways, cross out me, davis, yolei, ken, and tai.Now it's only left to Kari, Mimi and Matt.

And I know who did it!

"Who? I know I didn't do it!" Matt said.

Well… sorry to break it to you, but you did.

"ME!? YOU HAVE NO FRIGGIN PROOF!!!" Matt yelled.

Uh, you wanted to get away from Joe, right? Well, you went over to the railing, and watched whatever was going on down on the first floor.You were reading a book.A very large book I might add.It was the Guinness book of World Records! And you saw Sora, so you surprised her by dropping the book on her head.She then fell and got killed by you!Everyone from the food court, or whoever rushed over to the side where you on, and looked down.Then you walked back with Joe, and Joe didn't suspect a thing, because he thought you just needed to go somewhere.

Let's go to Joe now.You guys ran down to the cell phone repair store on the first floor.You rushed in there, and you were talking to a sign, cause you were drunk or something.Joe surprised you and you quickly jumped.You were about to hit him, but didn't.So, Joe led you out of the store, and you guys talked, and yeah.You went back in, got the cell phone fixed, and came back out.You saw Joe, so you hit him with the cell phone.He, then of course fell, and I guess died from the hit of the phone.

So then, you just left him there, traveled to the second floor, and got a paintball gun from the KPBS wonders store.You got it, loaded it with the paintballs you got from there too, shooting them at Wet Seal.You knew that Mimi was in there, and you knew that you wanted her dead because she knew she'd kill you first if you broke her cell phone.So, that's why.You're aim was so poor, you only shot the mosaic stuff, the windows, and the clothes, but no Mimi.You ran down the escalator, since everyone stopped and just looked at Wet Seal.You ran to the cell phone store to see if it still worked, or needed to be repaired.It didn't, so you ran out of the store relieved.Joe was still there, so you tried to help him up.He stood for a few seconds, and then showed him the phone, but then he dropped again.You knew that he was dead, then you looked at Wet Seal.Then you saw Mimi.She wasn't dead yet.

So, there.And Izzy, how'd he die?You weren't there.You got one of the darts you had in your pocket, pasted it onto the ball, and then… threw it at Izzy because you were tired of his stupid theories.You wanted him to shut up.So yeah, you threw it at him, and ran back to our group, just in time to see Izzy fall. 

And Sora? Yeah… that was another genius one.She didn't die from the fall.She waited for all the people to stop looking, then she got back up when the doctors came.She ran, and the doctors didn't know what to do. So they went to Mimi and said that she was dead.You guys believed him, and Matt thought she was dead, but wasn't.Sora ran around, looking for you, but you managed to get to her first.You hit her with the same book you were reading, this time harder, and she fell.Her head was bleeding.You knew she was dead.

** **

**~*EVERONE'S VIEW*~**

** **

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Mimi yelled as she pointed at Matt.

"But, I didn't do it! I SWEAR!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, right, take him away boys!" Tai yelled.

"FINE!!! SO I DID DO IT!!! SO WHAT!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!" Matt yelled as he started dancing and hopping around.

THE END.

~*~

Police came, and took him to court. Matt was charged with 6 charges.5 of them were murder ones… since Sora got killed twice.He was sent to the COO COO house, and was to stay there until he acted normal again.The sixth charge was on Drinking.He was drunk at the time, and was drinking under the age of 18.

Mimi and Tai got back together.Cody and Kari got married.Ken and Yolei did the same. Davis worked at the mall as one of the servers for Panda Panda Restaurant.

THE END.

****THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN EITHER.THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!****

** **

Author's Note: HEH. I GOT YOU THERE. DIDN'T I?!? BAH. Probably not.The first one… I got a lot of people on… hee. Anyways.This was the second goof up.The next chapter is what really happens. I'm not joking.This is just a 6 chapter story… so yeah.You know I wouldn't let Matt be the killer… I'm not that stupid!! Make him be drunk, and go to the Mental house! PAH! Whatever!! Ok.The next chapter will be the end, and then, I'll make another chapter on how everything was put into place. It won't be a chapter, just a Monologue type of thing.HEYS! REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!!!


	6. Digi Have a Clue Part 6

DIGI HAVE A CLUE

DIGI HAVE A CLUE?

Author's Note: First of all, I don't own Digimon.I guess you knew that on the last…4 chapters… lol.Anyways, Mimi isn't the killer… wish that would happen, huh?Matt isn't the killer… ya wish that would happen too? PAH!!! What… NEVER!Anyways… here's the last chapter of 'Digi Have A Clue?'.YAY! If you guys haven't figured out who the killer is… well… here's the chapter to explain it.Oh… no more stuuuupid point of views anymore… the last chapter was kind of confusing, so I decided not to add it.Anyways, on with the killing! I mean… story!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Digi Have a Clue? Part 5

It was nearly nine o'clock.The mall closed at 10, since it was a Saturday.There were less people now then there were 2 hours ago.The gang was still trying to find out who killed who,and were having a hard time figuring it out.

"WELL, WHO DID IT?!?" Mimi yelled.

"I know who did it." A voice behind Mimi said.Mimi turned around to find…

"JOE?!?" everyone yelled and gasped with horror.

"I thought you were dead!!!" Cody yelled.

"Well, I'm a bit hard-headed." Joe said as he glared at Tai.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tai asked.The so-called Joe pulled his face off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Tai screamed as he lifted up one foot to try and block his body.Mimi and Yolei gasped in horror and started running around.Ken and Cody hid under the bench because they didn't want to see the horrorness.Kari just smiled at the figure.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I GOTCHA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Matt screamed as he started laughing and giggling.He fell to the floor, still laughing.His sides began to hurt.

"Dammit Matt!!!I HATE YOU!!!" Tai yelled as he jumped on him and started socking him.Kari was kicking his head.

"OK, OK, stop!!! It hurts! HAHAHAHA!!" Matt giggled as if he was being tickled.

"That was lame, Matt!" Mimi yelled.

"Yes, very!" Ken yelled.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… nothing funny was happening! HAHAHA!" Matt giggled.Everyone looked at him with a serious look.Then he stopped laughing, and sat back down with the 'Joe Mask'. 

"ANYWAYS, I'm the one that knows who did it!" Ken yelled and lifted up his index finger in the air.

"WHO?" everyone asked.

"Come with me.We have an hour." Ken simply replied as he led them up to the third floor, where it all started.

"Now, Matt, was sitting here, Joe, was sitting here, and Mimi, was sitting across from Matt! YES?" Ken grinned at Mimi, Matt and Joe and they each nodded.Ken forced them to sit where they were sitting.

"Ok, now Kari, you, were here. TK, you were here. YES?" Ken asked again smiling at Kari.

"One thing Mr. HAHA Grinning Face, TK ISN'T HERE!!" Kari yelled as she slapped Ken's face to wipe the grin off him.

"Ooookay… so he isn't here. ANYWAYS, Sora, was at the railing. Matt, you follow me!" Ken yelled as he dragged him over to where Sora was.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

"WELL… SORA, was doing this." Ken said as he made Matt lean over the railing. "Then, you did this!" Ken yelled as he dropped Matt's book on him.Matt fell down to the first floor, screaming.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Matt yelled as he was approaching the bare floor.Just then someone caught him.The others anxiously looked down from the third floor.

"HEE HEE! No harm done!" Ken said as he broke Matt's fall.

"I LOVE YOU KEN!!" Matt yelled as he started to hug him.Mimi screamed at him and he stopped.

"Anyways, Mimi, you were here!" Ken said as he appeared behind Mimi.

"WHAT?!? HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!?" Mimi asked all surprised.

"Uh, I took the elevator. ANYWAYS…" Ken said as he told everyone to follow him to the third floor.

"You, were over here, Mimi!" Ken said as he pushed her into Wet Seal.Ken then rushed Yolei, Davis, and Cody to the second floor.

"Yolei, you were over here, I was over here, Davis was over here!" Ken said pointing to all directions.Davis was all confused.

"STOOOOP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO FAST MAN!!!" Davis yelled. Ken slapped him.

"I've heard enough of your potty mouthness!" Ken yelled. "Anyways, Yolei, pick up the gun!" 

"Oookay…" Yolei stuttered. Ken aimed it at Wet Seal. Mimi screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mimi screamed. She ducked, and these poppers came down.Nothing happened, just little pops. "That could've killed me!!"

"What? These little illegal poppers that are only sold in China Town?!?" Ken asked and laughed.Mimi got up from her position and stepped outside of the store.Ken immediately ran to the first floor, grabbed Matt, and shoved him into the Cell Phone Repair store.

"NOW!Matt, steped out of the store, saw Mimi and gasped!" Ken did a little gasp, and Matt followed him. "Then, he went up to Mimi and started making out with her!" Ken then pushed Matt into Mimi, making them fall to the ground, kissing really, really hard.

"Matt, we should try kissing like this all the time!" Mimi smiled.

"Now then… Joe, was found here!" Ken said as he pointed to the ground.He slammed Yolei down to it.

"OW…" Yolei said with all the cramps on her back.

"Ok! Now, Tai, you, were over here!" Ken yelled as he grabbed him and pushed him down onto Matt and Mimi.

"HEY! GET OFF ME YOU HORNY MAN!!" Matt yelled as he kicked him off.He started making out with Mimi again.

"Tai, you told us to split up, and so we did!Cody, Yolei, Davis and Me went to the second floor, TK, Kari, Mimi and Matt went to the first floor, and Tai, you went with… TK? NO wait, Cody went with…" Ken started to fumble with his words.

"WE GET THE PICTURE!!!" Everyone yelled as the took their postions before Ken can push them where ever and stuff.

"So now, Mimi, Matt, you make out up there!! Kari, you look all 'ewwwness' over there as well!While Yolei, you take the gun, and aim it at Tai! And Tai, you look all scared and stuff!" Ken yelled.They all acted out their parts.

"AHHHH EEKK!!" Tai yelled sarcastically.He then threw himself over the escalator and fell into the fountain. "EWW! NOW I'M ALL WET!!" 

"OK, now Mimi and Matt, get down here!!!" Ken yelled.They weren't listening.

"MIMI!!! CUTE VANS AT VANS!!! MATT!!! PORNO AT TEEZIN'!!!" Ken yelled at them. They quickly rushed down to the second floor.Tai got up to the second floor, all drenched.

"I JUST GOT DRY!!" Tai yelled.He did a whiplash with his hair, spraying little drops onto everyone.

"Great… my shoes…" Cody said, looking at his suede shoes.

"Anyways, Now, we're here, discussing! While Tai, you go 'eeekk!' like a girl! DO IT!" Ken yelled. Tai 'eeeeeeeked'.

"OK! NOW! YOU SEE SORA!!! You faint, and all this other crap is happening!!! You choke me, because I'm taking the blame for Yolei! And Kari''s getting beat up by Matt! TAKE YOUR POSTIONS!!!" Ken yelled. They did.Matt dragged Kari outside and started beating Kari up.Tai started choking Ken.He fell to the floor.

"Oh great one Tai! Now look what you did!" Mimi yelled.

"OH yeah babe, now we can be _alone_!" Tai said slyly as he started kissing Mimi.

"HEY!!! OFF MY WOMAN!!" Matt yelled as he barged through the doors and tackled Tai.They started fighting.

"GOOD! GOOD!" Ken yelled and was still on the floor.Mimi sat on the bench and laughed at the two that were fighting.Kari came back in.

"It was cold, so I came back." Kari said.

"Yeah, right." Yolei said.

"OOOOKAY!!! WOOOO!! THAT WAS A WORKOUT!!" Ken yelled as he dropped to the floor.So did everyone else from exhaustion. 

"oh…kay… so… who… did… it?" Mimi panted after every word.

"well…" Ken said as he caught his breath. He stood up.

"WELL. It was Cody who killed Izzy with the ball. He took the ball, and took a dart from Matt's pocket, and taped it there.Threw the ball at Izzy, Izzy dead.You cried, really hard… blah.It was YOU, Mimi, who dropped the book on Sora's head.You then left the book there.Came back, and went shopping.Joe was the one that shot the paintballs at Wet Seal on the second floor, when Matt was busy trying to repair the Cell Phone.When Joe came back, Tai saw him and hit him with his fist.Matt came back from the store, saw Joe, then saw Mimi. Tai ran to TK after the hit. When Tai came over with TK on the escalator, Davis pulled the trigger on Tai while Yolei was pointing it at Tai.TK, duh, died." Ken said gasping with breath from his long talk.

"Yeah, but who killed Sora the second time?" Kari asked.

"I DID." Ken said.

"YOU!?!?!" Everyone gasped.

"Yes.When Mimi forgot about the book on the first floor, I was with Yolei and them.I went down to the first floor, got the book.When I got back to the third floor to eat, I looked back, and Sora was gone.I saw her a couple of times on the second floor.So, when I saw her again, I threw the book at her head really hard.It hit her… I have such good aim.She fell of course, and her head was bleeding.I knew that she was dead." Ken said.Ken showed them the book.It was all bloody.

"Wow.SO that's how Sora died two times!" Tai said cheerfully.

"Wait. Only one question!Who was Joe supposed to be?" Mimi asked.

"Well, he was the stalker, who's been following you.That's how all the e-mails got sent, and you guys were gonna be killed one way or another.BUT, he wasn't the stalker, I WAS!!! We switched places!!! So that Joe could get killed instead of me!! Pure genius, no?" Ken said.

"GAH!!! FOOL!!" Cody yelled.

"But wait, there's still time, you can turn yourselves in, and forget that none of this has happened! Or, you can be stalked for the rest of your lives by me!" Ken yelled.

"You have a sick mind." Matt said calmly.

"Yeah, and how about those nasty pictures of you and Mimi? HUH? HUH?!?" Ken yelled.

"Hey, I had to have some kind of part in this story!" Matt yelled.

"WAIT… so… who's coming?!?" Kari asked.

"YOU, little girl, are coming with me!" Matt yelled.

"But… I didn't murder anyone…" Kari replied.

"EH HEH… you were the one that murdered all those other people!!" Matt said.

"WHO'S GONNA STOP US?!? WE'RE ALL CRIMIMALS!! THE POLICE WILL COME IN A FEW MINUTES!!" Davis yelled.

"Too late!" Matt said cheerfully, "FBI, Federal Agent!" Matt showed all of them his badge.

"NOOOOO!!! HE'S THE POLICE!!! RUN!!" Mimi yelled.

"No need to do that, sweetie!" Matt said as he looked at his watch. "3…2…1… NOW!" 

The police barged through the doors of all the exits of the first, second and third floors.They surrounded every exit.And some police surrounded all the criminals.The chief came in.

"So, Ishida, you rounded them up?" The chief asked.

"YUP, but go easy on the pink one…" Matt said.

"You know you want me! You know I'm gorgeous! You wanna kiss me!" Mimi said as she looked at Matt.

"Later, sweet cakes." Matt said as he winked at her. "Alright, take 'em away!!" 

The police did… and Matt saved the day.There were loud shouts coming from Ken and Davis, telling the police to let them out.They were off to court.

~*~

Mimi Tachikawa was sentenced to 5 years in prison.She was later released by Matt Ishida, cause… of… obvious reasons.Cody Hida was sentenced to 5 years in prison.Davis and Ken were sentenced to 5 years in the COO COO HOUSE… Tai was sentenced to 5 years to prison… and Yolei was sentenced to 5 years.Basically, they all got 5 years, and Mimi and Matt got together again. 

**THE END!!!**

** **

Author's Note: Yeah, so it turns out that everyone killed someone… and got killed by other people.And I guess this fic ended as a Mimato… LOL. I wasn't thinking.Anyways, betcha didn't know it was all of them!!! Thought it was only one person, no? HAHA.Well, thanks for reading this mystery/humor fic!Oh! And stay tuned for another chapter… not a chapter-chapter, but a Monologue.Yeah, on where this took place… what's real, what's not. BLAH.Now review!!!


	7. Monologue

Digi Have a Clue

**Digi Have a Clue?**

** **

Author's Note: Reminder, it's not a "chapter-chapter", it's a Monologue.OH, and I don't own digimon. K? K.

What's real?

The mall in the story.Sound familiar? DUH.Every mall has a Wet Seal, a Sweet Factory, and a food court, and a cell phone repair store.But hey, a 3 story mall? Ok.This particular mall was once called "The North County Fair Mall", but now called this gay thing called, "Westfield Mall".Actually, all malls in San Diego are being called that now.Pretty sad.Oh yeah, and this takes place in California. Duh, I live here!

Panda Panda/Panda Express: The best Chinese food restaurant in the mall, and yeah, it's on the third floor in the food court.It's always a long line when you get food too. Sad, yes? YES.

Wet Seal: On the first floor.It has all these Mosaic Walls, and cute clothes! 

Charlotte Russe: On the second floor.You can see it when you first go off the escalator.Lots of cute stuff there too!

Hot Dog on a Stick: third floor, food court.They sell hot dogs on a stick and lemonade! ^^

Teezin': second or first floor, I forgot.It doesn't sell porno… stupidness…

VANS: on the first floor, not the second.They sell shoes!

What's not?

The thing where Sora fell from the third to the first?That's true.Cause there's this view from the third floor, and when you look down, you can see everything.But the mall isn't some big circle.It's all whacked up.If you been there… you know what I'm talking about.

Cell Phone Repair Store: Well, it's on the third floor, but it's not a store.It's a mini cart thing.

AIIGHT! THAT'S WHAT'S REAL, AND THAT'S WHAT'S FAKE IN THE STORY!!! THAT'S IT!! HEE HEE!!


End file.
